bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shina
Shina (品, Shina) is an apprentice to Han Tsuchigumo and an unofficial member of the Tsuchigumo Family. Shina's family has served the Tsuchigumo Family since their earliest days, and she herself has noted that she is in total allegiance to Han. Appearance Shina is a tall young woman, with straight black hair and yellow colored eyes. A pair of goggles, with a black/green tint rest on her head. Shina wears a tight red shirt, with two rips in it- with an appearance that they were stitched closed. The shirt cuts off at her belly button, revealing her stomach. She wears a pair of short, black and tight pants with two gray belts resting diagonally on her. She, like her master, often cloaks herself in a beige cloak with a hood. Personality Shina is a stark contrast to her master, Han. She is hyperactive, loud and quite obnoxious after having to be with her for a long period of time. Shina has shown to detest the relationship between the Tsuchigumo family and her's, seeing it more like a punishment then a "privilege". From her childhood, she kept this hatred and harbored it for many years. Her father, was an apprentice to a Tsuchigumo family member who was very harsh and went as far as to strike her father with his blade. After the years of torment, her father would die protecting the man that would abuse him. This disgusted Shina, and made her despise anything to do with the Tsuchigumo. This was, until she met Han. His caring and noble features revealed that Shina had a softer side, and wanted to just be seen as an equal to the Tsuchigumo. Not wanting to break from his clans vows to have the servitude of Shina's family at their aid, he rebuked her status as a "servant" and she became his apprentice. She has shown to be very loud and brash, acting violently for little reason. Despite her nature, Shina is quite a powerful Shinigami, being at the level of a Royal Guard Captain. Shina has shown on multiple occasions to build off Han's motives and philosophies and "cherishes" her allies. She claims that Han revealed to her that everyone has a silver lining that makes them a good person in life. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert': Skilled in the art of Hakuda, the Shinigami art of Hand-to-Hand combat, Shina has proven to be skilled in this field of combat. Not relying on her Zanpakuto or her Spiritual energy to fight for her in combat, Shina has honed her skills to keep up with larger opponents with her fists alone. Her small size makes for agile and "stealthy" combat, allowing for skilled precision on the battlefield. Her style of combat has shown to revolve around steady strikes to pressure points. **'Nijūmaru' (二重丸, double circle): Jumping into the air, Shina will begin to spin mid-air and quickly land on her feet. Normally landing behind a single opponent, or in between two opponents she will jab into their backs/sides damaging or striking pressure points. She will then cartwheel away, and in the case that their is a third enemy will kick the third mid-cartwheel. **'Kamiwaza' (神業, divine work): Tossing up into the air several smoke bombs, she will jump into the make-shift smoke cloud and disappear. When the smoke dissipates, she will no longer be seen causing her opponent to raise their guard around them. From below, she will grab her opponents leg and drag them underground into a small cavern she created through unknown means. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Despite her small size, Shina houses an enormous amount of Spiritual power. Shina has shown on multiple occasions to be skilled at manipulating her spiritual powers, most notably during her first training session with Han. Utilizing a special meditation method, her spiritual power took a physical form around her. When doing so, it formed into a large multi-armed God-like figure that Han remarked as being "noble and very fearsome". She has shown to have an elemental-type Spiritual pressure, that when released takes the form of what appears to be a white colored electricity. *'Shunpo Expert': Shina is highly skilled in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks with split second reaction time. She has also shown to, with much exhaustion afterward, to keep up with Han. Zanpakutō Raijū (雷獣, beast which descends from the sky with a thunderbolt): Sealed as a katana with a circular hilt, with an vibrant yellow handle. The sheath has shown to be much longer than the actual blade itself. *'Shikai': Triggered by the command Flash (閃き, hirameki; "Spark" in the English version). When activating her Shikai, she will spin her blade to a position with the blade pointing straight down. Placing her hand vertically alongside the handle that is firmly gripped in his hand, she will stab it into the ground causing a discharge of electricity around her. In Shikai, Raijū will disperse into electricity and surround her hand. Taking a physical form once again, it will become a black and fingerless leather glove, with the kanji "光" etched onto the palm. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Shina has shown to gain the ability to materialize a white lightning into the shape of senbon with her glove. Able to utilize the senbon in battle, mostly in the form of stabbing or throwing. By channeling reiatsu into the kanji on the palm of her glove, she can create a large lightning javelin through a technique called Hakubanokishi (白馬の騎士, white knight). This lightning javelin has shown to be quite destructive, leaving a narrow crater over the ground where it skims. *'Bankai': Mujihi Raijū (雷獣 無慈悲, merciless beast which descends from the sky with a thunderbolt). In Bankai, Mujihi Raijū will take a new shape after Shina channels a large amount of reiatsu through the glove. Extending up her arm, she will gain a large silver cannon on her arm. Capable of firing concentrated lightning blasts and special missiles known as Hakubanokishi Yadama (矢玉 白馬の騎士, white knight missile) that are powered up versions of her Shikai attack. :Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Mujihi Raijū gives Shina enhanced fire power and allows her to fire white lightning from the cannon that is now situated on her arm. She has shown to also have a secondary ability to her Bankai, where she will slam her free hand to the side of the canon. The kanji "光" will appear in front of the canon directly on the nose of the gun and a flare of white light will appear. Calling out Fire (射撃, shageki), it will fire a large beam of light capable of tearing through multiple buildings. Shutō Her Shutō takes the form of a chakram with a polished wooden handle and a dark purple wool tassel. The blade itself is thin as it reaches the wooden, and wider at the center. The metal is black in color, with three holes along the flat blade. *'Released State': Released by the command Cure (治療, chiryō), Shutō begins to glow and grows into a larger scale circular blade. A chain is attached to the circular blade allowing for extended range and skilled control. Shina has shown to have a spiritual connection with her Shutō. Trivia Quotes